


Rice Cake

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Joseb if you squint, M/M, Mobius Agent Joseph, One Shot, Other, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Honestly, from everything Sebastian has seen, this honestly wasn't the worse.





	Rice Cake

Honestly, this wasn't the worse thing Sebastian had seen so far in this place. It was actually pretty damn normal. Which he was sure to anyone else would be frightening. He stood there watching what he could only assume was one of those....Mobius agents, writhing on the ground, screeching out in agony (if they could even feel) as his body was engulfed in flames. Off to his fight was the person who set the damn thing on fire.

Joseph just looked tired. Of the bags under his eyes and usually neat and now out of place hair was anything to go by. He looked slightly annoyed, okay maybe that was a understatement; he was extremely annoyed. Not that Sebastian could blame him. Three years stuck in this place would leave any man at wits end with it all. That, and it wasn't like Joseph was how he was all those years ago either. It seemed his time here and being around Mobius for so long left him a but more cold, distant and uncaring. Though for Sebastian it was an extreme change, for anyone else, this was how Joseph was. They didn't know any other side of him like Sebastian did.

"So....why is there a man on fire?" He dared to ask, looking at his old time partner who was resting against a axe he was holding out in front of him. Anyone who saw Joseph now, wouldn't even believe that it was him. Still ever liking to stay somewhat professional looking, he wore a black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a red tie, the collar of the shirt was pulled up, the first button undone, white colored pants, a knife hoster strapped to his left thigh with black colored combat boots all pulled together with a pair of his signature black leather gloves. To tell the truth, the man looked good in that new outfit, Joseph always did have more of a sense of style then he ever did.

"He called me Rice Cake."

Sebastian stared at the younger male. "What a dumbass." He stated, though anyone else would think he was talking about Joseph.

Joseph on the other hand knew he was referring to the man he had just set on fire.


End file.
